pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Banette
|} Banette (Japanese: ジュペッタ Juppeta) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Banette using the . Biology Banette is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon that is possessed by pure hatred. It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail. As Mega Banette, this Pokémon gains several additional zippers: one running diagonally across its face, one on each hand and another on its body. The first zipper runs from its left eye to the tip of its central spike. The other three are all unzipped, revealing parts of Mega Banette's purple body. Its three long purple fingers and body revealing two pointed, purple legs are visible. Its zigzagging ribbon becomes somewhat erect, and now has two zipper rings around it and a short zipper on the tip. It gains four further spikes: one on the top and bottom of each hand and one on each hip. However, it loses its brush-like tail. Being driven to life by a powerful grudge, it keeps its life force safely in its body by the means of its zipped up mouth. If unzipped, it would lose its energy. It lays curses on others by using its body as a voodoo doll and sticking pins into itself. It lives in where it searches for the person that threw it away before it became a Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Harley used a Banette against in the Hoenn Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist. It reappeared in the in New Plot, Odd Lot!, and again in the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Banette appeared in PK15. Three Banette appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. A 's Banette that can Mega Evolve into Mega Banette appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV. A Banette that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances When was attempting to disguise himself as a Banette in Ghoul Daze!, he was scared off by a real one that was accompanied by a Shuppet and . A Banette that can Mega Evolve into Mega Banette appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga One of Sird's main Pokémon is a Banette, which she used in her battle with to take him into custody on 's behalf. Against its short fight against the latter's Red Gyarados, it proved to be a force to be reckoned with as it easily overpowered its opponent. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, Banette was a local bully that , then an Igglybuff, befriended by giving him and his friend the Gummis they demanded, and also going with them to explore the Murky Forest. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , and , Stark Mountain }} , , and , Stark Mountain }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 16, Forever Level 65, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 177 Graucus Hall: Stage 498}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 05: Stage 01}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Banette|English|PGL|37|September 15, 2011 to March 1, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|Japanese|PGL|37|September 28 to October 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|Korean|PGL|37|October 6 to 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|French|PGL|37|October 13 to December 7, 2011 |link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|Italian|PGL|37|October 13 to December 7, 2011 |link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|Spanish|PGL|37|October 13 to December 7, 2011 |link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |Global Link Banette|German|PGL|37|October 28 to December 7, 2011 |link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Banette}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Banette Mega Banette Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|80|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Phantom Force|Ghost|Physical|90|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- , it attacks with eerie orbs. }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=354 |name2=Banette |type1-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Banette has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Mega Banette is the lightest Mega Evolution at 13.0 kg (28.7 lbs.) * Banette can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Generation III Ghost-type Pokémon that evolve from their pre-evolutions at level 37. Both have the same base stat total. Wild Banette are exclusive to Sapphire, while wild Dusclops are exclusive to Ruby. ** However, with the introduction of in Generation IV and Mega Banette in Generation VI, the similarities between the two evolutionary lines have become less notable, as Dusknoir cannot Mega Evolve and Banette cannot evolve. * Despite Banette's zipper needing to stay closed in order to conserve energy, Banette's Pokémon-Amie animation shows it unzipping and opening its mouth in order to smile or eat. Origin Its appearance and habit of sticking itself with pins is akin to the popular conception of . Its Pokédex backstory of an ordinary doll coming to life is similar to the , while the grudge it holds against its disowner is related to the idea of . Name origin Banette is a combination of ''bane and . Juppeta may be a combination of 呪縛 jubaku (curse or spell) and puppet. It may also refer to , a woodcarver who built a puppet that came to life in of . In other languages , and puppet or Gepetto |fr=Branette|frmeaning=Similar to English name. Also sounds like |es=Banette|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Banette|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Banette|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다크펫 Darkpet|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=詛咒娃娃 / 诅咒娃娃 Zǔzhòuwáwá|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cursing doll" |hi=बैनेट Banette|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Banette fr:Branette it:Banette ja:ジュペッタ pl:Banette zh:诅咒娃娃